This invention pertains to error correction code (ECC) circuits, and more specifically an ECC circuit utilizing the Reed-Solomon technique. In particular, this invention pertains to such a Reed-Solomon ECC circuit utilizing a RAM based architecture for increased speed, lower power, and reduced integrated circuit die area.